deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem Battle Royale (Smash Bros. Roster)
Fe royale.png Fire Emblem Free-For-All! Shadow Dragon, Radiant Dawn, Awakening, Fates, Binding Blade. Which Fire Emblem can boast the title of most powerful Lord? Special Notes This royale covers six different fighters from eight different stories: As such, spoilers are inevitable. If you do not want to be spoiled on a particular subject, a list of sources will be posted below as a warning for all information you can expect to encounter. * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon * Fire Emblem: Shin Monsho no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyu~ * Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade * Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken * Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Fire Emblem: Awakening * Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest * Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright * Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation * Fire Emblem Awakening DLC: Einherjar * Fire Emblem Fates DLC: Hidden Truths 1/2 * Fire Emblem Fates DLC: In Endless Dreams, Realms Collide, The Changing Tide, Light's Sacrifice, Endless Dawn, Lost in the Waves * Fire Emblem Awakening Drama CD: A Volatile Ylissean Romance, A Dauntless Plegian Storm, Future of Despair - Recollections of a Future Requiem, The Bond of the Underworld: Quest of the Dreaming Tiara * Fire Emblem Fates Drama CD: Corrin's Homecoming Tale, Decision Time Tale, Leo and Xander's Conflict, Turbulent My Castle * Fire Emblem Awakening Manga * Fire Emblem Awakening 4koma KINGS * Fire Emblem Fates 4koma Comic & Character Guide Book * Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Manga * Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi Manga * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * Fire Emblem Warriors * Fire Emblem Heroes Intro Wiz: Role-playing games have taken a vast variety of forms and adopted many new ways to play over the years. Including one of the most renowned JRPG series, Fire Emblem. Originally launching on April 20th, 1990, the series began as a humble strategy-RPG featuring a colorful cast of characters and riveting gameplay. Boomstick: Over the years, thanks to some handy advertising in a certain Melee and a new Awakening, the series has grown to be one of the top RPGs in its genre. From Shadow Dragon to Fates, there's no short supply of powerful Lords ready to prove their worth in a battle to the death. Wiz: Which begs the question: Who IS the best Lord? That's where we come in, to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Marth Tips Into DEATH BATTLE! Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Main Theme Wiz: Legends can sprout from any feat of heroism, though time can cloud the line between myth and fact. Boomstick: Yet no legends come close in fame to the tale of the Hero King, Marth. It all started long ago, in the kingdom of Archanea, when a giant dragon decided to ruin everyone’s day. Wiz: Luckily, the brave youth wielding Falchion was there to stop him. His name was… Anri. The blade sealed the Shadow Dragon away, but would not slay him. Sure enough, one hundred years later, the shadow dragon Medeus returned. Boomstick: This time, Medeus paired up with the creepy old wizard dude Gharnef, who also wanted to rule the world… why? I dunno! Wiz: The forces launched a full assault on Archanea, wiping out most of the royal family. Coming to their allies’ aid, Altea’s king, Cornelius, left to do battle with the dark forces. Boomstick: Which dear ol’ dad failed miserably at. And when word came around that his dad was beaten and their allies, Gra, had suddenly betrayed them, well, few people WOULDN'T pack their shit up and run like hell. ''' Wiz: With the help of his knights Jagen, Cain, Abel, and other subjects like Draug and Gordin, Marth managed to reach the verge of escape... until he was cornered, and his sister Elice sacrificed herself to teleport Marth to safety. '''Boomstick: Is there anything Marth can do right? He seems like a little pansy... Wiz: Marth certainly agreed, and he would dedicate his time to training in hopes of building a resistance. After hiding for years in Talys, he set out to reclaim his homeland. With the aid of his childhood friend Caeda, along with various other brave soldiers including Manaketes – Boomstick: Mana-what now? Wiz: Manaketes, humans who wield the blood of dragons and can transform into such beasts with the use of special stones. One such Manakete was Tiki, who we’ll touch more on later. Boomstick: Anyway, the rag-tag team of rebels did surprisingly well considering the odds, and they managed to obtain the Fire Emblem from the last surviving Archanean royal. Oh and Gharnef died too along the way. Turns out he was hogging Falchion,which now went into the prince's possession. At last, the Altean Prince now had all he needed to defeat Medeus. Wiz: And he did! Miraculously, the young prince defeated the Shadow Dragon against all odds. Boomstick: Things ended pretty well for Marth, as he rightfully inherited the throne. All seemed peaceful until Marth's old pal Hardin started acting like a dick, going around razing cities and declaring himself emperor. Wiz: Once again, Marth sprung into action, despite his efforts previously being dedicated to the reconstruction of Altea. Turns out Marth didn't actually kill Gharnef the first time, and Medeus was still alive as well. Some time after the first war, Gharnef disguised himself as a merchant, who then corrupted Hardin with a powerful artifact. Boomstick: And of course, Marth had to go kill him tragically, since the only cure for Hardin would also end him. Hehe, classic prank there Gharnef. Classic. Wiz: Although the death of his good friend was tragic for the future king, it only served as fuel for Marth to defeat Medeus once and for all. Boomstick: Whaddya know, he got the girl after all, too. Cue Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Medley Wiz: And for good reason! Marth is remembered for a multitude of his great deeds, ranging from his mastery with the blade to his unwavering kindness and devotion to his people. Boomstick: His entire schtick was to take back his kingdom for his followers, above all else. That's what Marth fought for above all else, not even, you know... HIS SISTER THAT SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR HIM? Or, I dunno, his dad who died protecting him? None of those are as important as his kingdom? Are we sure Marth isn't some twisted villain bent on ruling the world? Wiz: Well, actually, Marth's sister didn't end up- Boomstick: Wait! We can't spoil a twenty-five year old game! ''' Wiz: Oh, right, my bad. '''Boomstick: Jeez, have some consideration man! How many people have even played the first game anyway? Wiz: Enough for it to get a sequel, which saw Marth's swordsmanship reach its' peak. He is skilled enough to slay dragons without the Falchion, take on aliens from another world, and he can even shatter shields with his refined technique. Boomstick: Marth is a technical fighter above all else, utilizing his light feet and blade to dance around opponents and wear them down. It makes sense, then, that he uses a Rapier to poke through enemy defenses, and to spot and attack any weak spots an enemy might have. Wiz: Of course, his main weapon is the legendary Exalted Falchion. Formed from the fang of an ancient dragon, the Falchion is specifically designed to slay dragons. It's tip is particularly powerful, dealing more damage than the edges of the blade do. Additionally, Marth can use the blade to heal himself as well as seal non-dragon attacks from harming him. On top of that, the Falchion can also resist ice, wind, and electrical elements, though it is weak to fire. (Cue Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - A Hero's Destiny) Boomstick: Marth is known as the Hero-King of Archanea, and for damn good reason. He's pretty much a master swordsman, having defeated some of the most elite military generals in his time, such as Camus the Sable. Wiz: An impressive feat, considering the sheer power that Camus' Gradivus imposes. Not just that, but Marth has also gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Hardin, countless armies of elite soldiers, and even fellow royalty Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, and Corrin. Boomstick: He may be held in super-high regard, but uh, don't let that fool you. Besides the whole 'defeating Medeus' thing, Marth is actually not much of a fighter at all. Wiz: It's true. Marth is much less of a fighter than he is a prince. He is compassionate, kind, and trusting almost to a fault - which has nearly gotten him killed, on multiple occasions. It also doesn't help that Marth lacks much of a training regime. His skills don't particularly outshine any of his more esteemed comrades, like Minerva, Jeorge, and so on. Boomstick: And while the Falchion is cool and all, it's really his only preferred weapon aside from the Rapier. That means he's locked to close-combat, making him very susceptible to arrows, projectile weapons, and especially magic. ''' Wiz: Statwise, Marth boasts an impressive 45 strength, 45 skill, 42 speed, 45 luck, 43 defense and 39 resistance to magical attacks. Among the Lords, he has one of the lowest magical resistance, but he makes up for it with surprisingly strong defense and strength. '''Boomstick: Marth may be locked to swords only, but he's got plenty of skills and abilities to help him out. He's got Sol and Luna, perfect for healing even more on top of the Falchion's abilities and for striking down particularly beefy foes. Wiz: Rightful King further increases the activation rate of his offensive skills, which also includes Astra, a devastating five-hit combo that deals half the amount of damage he'd normally do with a single strike. Boomstick: And luckily for Marth, while his resistance is his low-point, he's got Aegis to patch up and weaken any magical attacks... even arrows! Wiz: In battle, Marth utilizes the 'Dancing Blade' style of battle. While this style sacrifices his defenses slightly, it helps to make him even faster in combat. He can then use this technique to bewilder foes with a slew of varying slashes, each leading up to a combo that can prove devastating at close range. Boomstick: His agility is emphasized by his Pivot ability, which allows him to... well, pivot around a target. ''' Wiz: Last but certainly not least, Marth carries with him the Shield of Seals - The Fire Emblem itself. '''Boomstick: So THAT'S what the series is named after! Wiz: Long ago, the Shield of Seals was forged by the divine dragon Naga in order to seal away the vicious Earth Dragons. The shield, partnered with the Falchion, succeeded. But, as fate would have it, the artifacts would eventually fall from their owner's hands and into the grasp of thieves. Boomstick: Long story short, some thief guy stole the shield, sold the Gemstones that gave it power, founded Archaneia then realized they were kinda boned until Anri came along and sealed the returning dragons once more. ''' Wiz: The Shield is legendary, but it functions like any other shield would in battle. As a matter of fact, it's not even indestructible, which may seem a tad underwhelming. However, it does make up for that with its' +2 stat increase to each of Marth's stats. And, against draconic foes, it inhibits their ability to follow up against him in combat. '''Boomstick: Hey Wiz... it just dawned on me that you haven't done any number crunching. What's with that? Wiz: Well, that's the thing... he doesn't really have many concrete, calculable feats. For arguments sake, if you really wanted to be generous, you could look to the Meteor magic, which rains down, well, meteors onto its' targets. While there's no definitive proof that Marth has ever tanked a blow like this, it's... dubiously plausible enough, which would mean that Marth has the potential to tank 38 tons of TNT. And he also can dodge them, which would put him at mach 33. Boomstick: Huh... y'know, the last time someone's best feat in a Battle Royale was involved with a meteor, they didn't last so long. I'm starting to think that maybe being the first doesn't mean being the best. Wiz: Well, at the end of the day, it's true. Marth is not the strongest, fastest, toughest, or smartest lord in Fire Emblem, but that doesn't detract from the hard choices and willpower he demonstrated throughout countless battles. Anyone should be wary taking on the original Hero-King. Marth: "My prayers are with you!" '' Roy Roars into DEATH BATTLE! Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Binding Blade, Rekka no Ken, and Sacred Stones Wiz: One thousand years past, the war known as the Scouring ran rampant. Before this bloody massacre, dragonkin and humanity lived in peace. That is, until the humans declared war against the draconic beasts. It seemed the humans would win by sheer numbers, forcing the dragons to request the aid of the Divine Dragons. '''Boomstick: Who denied them pretty hard. Being the salty bitches they were, the Dragons kidnapped the young Divine Dragon Idenn… wait, how the FUCK does a giant dragon kidnap a girl? Is this some Bowser/Peach shit? Wiz: Er, don’t think about it too much. Anyway, with the young girl in captivity, the Dragons destroyed her soul, turning her into a Demon Dragon and giving her the ability to summon War Dragons. Boomstick: Wait, slow down! Why can the dragons destroy souls? How the fuck does that give people summoning powers? WHAT IS A WAR DRAGON??? Wiz: The important thing is that the humans ultimately prevailed, forcing the dragons to flee into the Dragon’s Gate. Now in the present time, the kingdom of Bern, led by the dragon sympathizer Zephiel, suddenly began to invade Sacae and Ilia, leaving them wasting in defeat in a staggeringly quick manner. Boomstick: With two counties under their belt, Bern decided to aim for a triple-streak, going after the small country Lycia. Wiz: Which happened to be the location of Roy, the son of the hero-Marquess Eliwood of Pherae and the Dragon dancer, Ninian.. Hearing of the incoming attack, Roy joined up with Lycia’s armies in hopes of halting Bern’s assault. Boomstick: Wait, Roy's part DRAGON!?!? ' Wiz: Well, he would only be one-fourth dragon, but yes. Well, actually, I should probably specify: Roy ''might be one-fourth dragon. It's not ''entirely ''confirmed who his mother is, despite how blatantly obvious it seems to be. '''Boomstick: Roy eventually met up with his father in Pherae, reuniting with childhood friend Lilina as well. And Lilina happened to be the daughter of Eliwood’s good friend, Hector. Say Wiz, would you let my son bang your daughter? Wiz: Of COURSE not! Any offspring you manage to produce is bound to inherit your lack of wit and general indecency. Boomstick: At least he won’t be a nerd…. Nerd. Wiz: Sigh Anyway, Roy would become Eliwood’s replacement, leading the Pherae army in his steed since his father was ill. On Roy’s crusade against Bern, he eventually ended up in the heart of said country searching for the old Divine Weapons used to defeat the Dragons of old. As Bern’s King, Zephiel, was using Idenn to supply his army with dragons, only the Divine Weapons could give the humans a fighting chance against these massive beasts. Boomstick: There were plenty of them to pick from, but the best one is easily the one Roy wields; the Binding Blade! This baby is my favorite sword, it comes packed and loaded with flames galore, and it hits like a god damn truck! Wiz: The Binding Blade is an incredibly imposing blade, granting Roy a notable boost in his defenses, allowing Roy to heal a considerable amount of health, and dealing even more damage to dragons. It also allows him to heal by a small amount over time. Boomstick: Sort of like Marth's blade, the Binding Blade does even more damage when used up close, near the hilt. Because of that, Roy likes to go in close and dish out some huge damage face-to-face. And he's agile enough to leap from one skirmish to another, so he has no trouble getting into position. Wiz: And of course, the blade has the innate ability to spew flames... somehow. Roy can use this is a variety of different ways, providing long-range explosions, or fiery swipes to dish out even more pain. But when push comes to shove, Roy can overcharge his sword to dish out a devastating explosion that can obliterate any foe with ease... at the cost of some self-inflicted recoil. Boomstick: Please, what's a little recoil when you can blow up everyone around you to smithereens? With that kind of power behind him, why the hell does he even need a Rapier? Wiz: While the Rapier is a much more modest weapon (ironically enough), it does boast a refined-tip, perfect for exploiting gaps in heavy armor and cavalry. Boomstick: While his armory is a bit lacking for my tastes, Roy's got some super handy skills behind him to make him worthy of his title: "The Young Lion." Wiz: Roy carries the ability Sol, a technique that heals the user exactly half of the damage dealt on a foe. It's sorta like a certain other move, just... less cool. Boomstick: Armsthrift lets Roy handle his weapons with particular care, meaning they are less likely to break after some serious abuse. And for some reason the Binding Blade can break, so... thank the gods for that one. Wiz: Axebreaker provides Roy with utmost superiority over Axe-wielding foes, increasing Roy's evasion and hit rate whenever facing such opponents. Boomstick: Aegis acts like some sort of magical shield, which halves damage taken from Magic, Arrows, and even DRAGON BREATH. It's sorta starting to make sense how Roy kicked so much ass, he's got some crazy skills under his belt! Wiz: If you thought his Axebreaker was impressive, Roy also boasts Triangle Adept; a powerful technique that comes with a cost. When facing Axe-wielding enemies, Roy's prowess increases even FURTHER, providing a 20% attack boost. ...But in return, Lance-wielders have a 20% increase in damage, while Roy suffers a 20% penalty in damage output. Incredibly powerful against the right foes, but deadly if faced against a certain adversary. Boomstick: And finally, he's got Seal Defense, which lowers enemies defense drastically after engaging in combat. While he may get manhandled by lances, hey, at least the debuff might help! Wiz: Roy is a particularly studious and well-educated young man. He was trained and raised by the Mage General, Cecilia, which is how he learned most of what he demonstrated on the field of battle. As the primary General of Elibe's Army, Roy is an adept strategist and legitimately cares for each and every soldier he commands. Not only that, but Roy is particularly clever and attentive, being able to outsmart many a foe through wit and cunning alone. Boomstick: This makes Roy a pretty easy guy to rally behind, despite being so young. But with that youthfulness comes a major flaw, and I'm not talking about any of the crappy things adolenscence does to a person. Wiz: Roy, while undeniably talented, often doubts his abilities and does not feel as skilled or intelligent as he displays. These internal demons weight heavily on the Young Lion, and while Roy is well-trained in swordplay by some of the most esteemed warriors, Roy himself is not exactly a sword master in any regard. Boomstick: Before the Binding Blade, Roy was pretty much an average, if somewhat prodigous General. Not exactly the kind of guy to go mowing down enemies with ease. Keywords being BEFORE the Binding Blade, because with it, Roy becomes an absolute MONSTER! ''' Wiz: With the Binding Blade at his side, Roy has defeated King Zephiel, the Demon Dragon Idounn, and countless assassins, veteran knights, and more. '''Boomstick: The sword itself is strong enough to ignite the air itself, a feat that implies a source of energy within the Binding Blade powerful enough to CONSTANTLY fire off explosions without any issues. It's... like having your own grenade launcher, but without the grenades. And it's a sword! Wiz: An explosion that size is particularly impressive considering the blast comes from the actual Sword, and not any kind of speed-initiated combustion or chemical reaction. Theoretically, Roy could use this power non-stop with little more than recoil here and there. Boomstick: And let's not forget that Roy causes these explosions not only in the distance, but also... y'know... RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE! That's hardcore as hell, and he doesn't even FLINCH!! Wiz, math time, NOW! Wiz: Uhh, okay. Well, when a bomb detonates, the energy that releases from it's center radiates outward in every direction ranging from 3 to 9km per second. As the energy expands outward, it compresses and accelerates the surrounding air molecules into a supersonic blast wave. This extreme pressure only occurs for a few seconds, but it is the primary cause for explosive damage. The closer one is to the blast, the more severe the compression. However, the concussive force of the blast is usually followed up by a high-velocity shockwave that will pass and force more energy into whatever it touches, anything from a stone wall to a human body. This blast wave leaves practically nothing behind, as your body would be not only severely compressed, but also subjected to an equally massive opposing depressurization force. There's a LOT more to this, but basically, if your body isn't incinerated or flat out crushed by the initial blast, you still need to worry about the recoil that would hurl your body into any number of nearby solid objects, such as a concrete wall. Even moreso, you'd need to worry about shrapnel from surrounding objects, and your internal organs which would likely be severely damaged ON TOP of all the fumes and debris entering your lungs. And... Roy kind of just ignores all of this. Boomstick: Holy SHIT! It's no wonder Roy is considered one of the strongest Lords; with a sword like that, who could possibly stand a chance? '''''Roy: "For those we must protect, onward!" Ike Prepares Himself for DEATH BATTLE! Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn Wiz: On the Crimean border, a faction of soldiers operate a mercenary group. Their leader is mighty, powerful, and wise. His name is none other than… Greil. Boomstick: Oh, I get where this is going already. Lemme guess, that's his dad, his dad's gonna die, and Ike will become the new leader, growing into the badass we all know through experience and trials. Wiz: Well, uh... yeah, actually. Greil was famous and almost unparalleled in his swordsmanship. He trained Zelgius, a promising knight before fleeing with his fiancée Elena. Elena, in possession of Lehran’s Medallion, bore Greil two children; Mist, and Ike. Boomstick: One day, Greil accidentally touched the medallion, which made him go absolutely INSANE. After slaughtering tons of innocent people, including his wife, he swore to never wield a sword again, and formed the Greil Mercenaries in hopes of living a more humble life. I mean, axes ARE cooler than swords, so I guess it's not a terrible decision. Wiz: During this time, Daein – the country he once fought for – began to pose a threat to the well-being of Crimea, led by the Mad King Ashnard. Hoping to protect Princess Elincia from Daein, he led his team toward the Crimean capital. That is until Greil was greeted by a nightmare of his past; The Black Knight, also known as Zelgius, wielding Alondite. Boomstick: Wanting to fight Gawain at his full strength, like some kinda Goku shit, Zelgius offered to him the blade Ragnell. Despite knowing full well he couldn’t defeat Zelgius with his axe, Greil stuck with the double-edged cleave, sticking to his reformed life over his past. Well, evidently no one told Greil about the weapon triangle, because he ended up dying pretty pathetically in front of his own son Ike, who happened upon the scene just then. That's almost as embarassing as Wiz's last attempt at making a robo-girlfriend. Wiz: I-hey, you weren't supposed to know about that! Boomstick: Aha, so that WAS where all those sounds were coming from! Wiz: Ugh, whatever. Now inheriting his father’s mercenaries, the Ike had much to live up to, and fast. With Daein ever approaching, and his father’s final goal left unfinished, Ike struggled to keep up with the fierce expectations held by his peers. Boomstick: How did he fill such big shoes, you may ask? By becoming a BADASS, that's how! (Cue Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Stalwarts Unite) Wiz: Even as a young adult, Ike managed to accomplish the unthinkable. He defeated the Mad King Ashnard, defeated the Black Knight Zelgius, proved himself a worthy wielder of Ragnell, and turned the Greil Mercenaries into a first-class crew. Boomstick: It really says a lot, looking at how far Ike took the Greil Mercenaries when compared to the... Dawn Brigade. Ugh, that doesn't even sound as cool as 'Greil Mercenaries', but it totally should. What's that all about? Wiz: Well, the Dawn Brigade in many ways echoes Ike's leadership of the mercenaries to start. They're disorganized, led by unexperienced people, with somewhat dysfunctional members. Seeing the Greil Mercenaries side by side goes to show how far Ike improved upon his father's already impressively professional team. Boomstick: Well, Ike wouldn't have been able to do that without some special gear. And I'd say his gear certainly is special, given that we have aNOTHER FIRE SWORD! ' Wiz: Ike wields Ragnell, one of the national treasures of the nation Bengion. In the past, it and Alondite were wielded together by a single hero Altina. In this time, the blade was blessed by the Goddess Ashera in order to defeat the Chaos Goddess Yune. '''Boomstick: Making it super powerful, and nigh unbreakable. Hell yeah, a fire sword, and this one doesn't break! I'm liking Ike already! ' Wiz: Ragnell is a longsword, weighing a hefty 20... weight, and being described as a two-handed sword. That said, Ike uses it with just one hand, which is already impressive given how fast he swings it. '''Boomstick: It's like Guts, just way, way way WAY less insane. Wiz: Oh, also, Ragnell can shoot shockwaves out for long-distance attacks. In addition, the blade can apparently be tossed effectively as a spear-like weapon... for some reason. Boomstick: That's nice, but my favorite thing about Ragnell is the FIRE! And unlike the Binding Blade, Ragnell has BLUE flames! That's like, WAY cooler! ' Wiz: It's true, Ragnell and Ike in general are renowned for Blue Flames. Ike's title is even "The Hero of Blue Flames", referring to Ike's climatic battle against Ashera. '''Boomstick: Wait, I thought... Ashera was the one who blessed his sword? ' Wiz: She is, but in the end, it was Yune who in turn blessed Ragnell again, in order to defeat Ashera. It's ah, a bit complicated. '''Boomstick: So Ragnell has TWO blessings, from two different Goddesses, can shoot shockwaves, and has fire powers. I can't believe I even gave a shit about the Binding Blade when this thing exists! Wiz: Well, it actually isn't the only thing in Ike's arsenal. He also used Ettard, a standard longsword, and has been able to wield Urvan, his father's axe. It's actually lighter than Ragnell, despite having far more surface area and being much thicker. But uh, besides that, Urvan provides the wielder with a small boost to magical resistance, as well as decrease the cooldown on special attack triggers. Most importantly, Urvan reduces damage from consecutive followup attacks by a whopping 80%. Boomstick: Hey, that's probably the best arsenal so far too! Ike's really speakin to me Wiz, y'know? Wiz: Are you really sure you want to curse another combatant with your approval? Boomstick: flashbacks of Charizard dying twice Oh... ' Robin Plans For a DEATH BATTLE! Cue Id (Darkness) - Fire Emblem Awakening Wiz: Many, many years ago, the Valentian Hero Alm defeated the Zofian God, Duma. But while legends may continue to tell of the Second Hero King who slayed Duma, few recall the birth of the dark dragon Grima, whose origins date back to that very same era. '''Boomstick: Grima's origins are... a bit different from what you might expect. This is delving into some serious spoiler territory, so if you don't want to get spoiled, ya might wanna skip ahead. Good? ' Wiz: While Grima's origins are unorthadox, I can certainly resonate with it. A simple scientist in the continent of Archaneia was experimenting with a variety of dragons and subjecting them to various samples of godly Dragon DNA. The resulting experiments resulted in the Risen, along with a rapidly-evolving beast that would be known as Grima. 'Boomstick: Alm was there to combat the new-born beastie, but the Falchion... well, it sealed Grima away for a time, but this only served to delay Grima's rampage for a later era. ' Wiz: An era in which the Exalt of Ylisse would combat his untimely return, once again defeating the Dragon. '''Boomstick: But see, Grima thought ahead and figured he could get some crazy doomsday worshippers to help him. Enter the Grimleal, a group of Grima’s worshippers, who formed Plegia in hopes of reviving Grima one day. Wiz: Over the years, the Grimleal sacrificed and bred specific children in hopes of creating a perfect vessel for their dark lord. None would succeed, even the eventual King of Plegia, Validar. However, there was one who would eventually contain all the making to be Grima’s vessel: Validar’s son, Robin. Boomstick: Oh yeah, spoilers! Wiz: As a vessel of Grima, Robin lived his life completely unknowing of his dark heritage. He joined Chrom’s Shepherds, and proved a valuable tactician against the Mad King Gangrel, as well as Walhart the Conqueror. Boomstick: But that would all change one day, when Validar tricked Chrom into bringing the Fire Emblem to Plegia. With his son and the only artifact capable of creating the ONLY weapon that could kill his master, well… Chrom was kinda screwed from the start. Wiz: Suddenly struck by Validar’s magic, Robin felt his innate dark powers grow. Against his will, he killed Chrom and became a full-acting host for Grima, merging his very body and soul with the Fell Dragon. Boomstick: And they wrecked the SHIT out of that world, turning it to ruins and waste. Grima and Robin pretty much destroyed everything, except for a small band of survivors fleeing into the past. Wiz: There, the Past Robin also joined Chrom’s militia, serving as an unlikely genius, masterminding all of the Shepherd’s strategic efforts. Boomstick: Well, they’re the same guy, so he must have turned out all evil too, right? Wiz: Actually, no. For untold reasons, the Past Robin began to develop even stronger bonds with his allies than the first. This is most likely due to the hardships caused by a certain girl’s time-travelling efforts, providing more dire situations than that of the original Robin had to deal with. Boomstick: Oh, that… actually kind of makes sense! Wiz: Right. By intending to change the future through physical means, the children of tomorrow actually crafted a new future simply by being there, and this is ultimately how Robin eventually learned of his destined betrayal toward Chrom. Boomstick: Time was running out; it was time to put their faith in each other to the test, and what better way than pulling an entire elaborate scheme out of your ass? Wiz: Well, it’s not wrong. Robin is a spectacular tactician, and even if his endgame was a bit far-fetched, its’ success is still a testament to his profound mind for strategy. Which you can learn more about in the full episode! Stay tuned for that. Lucina Challenges Her Fate in DEATH BATTLE! Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Awakening Wiz: Faith, hope, and dreams. These are all essential elements to a happy and healthy life, and can often be the only beacon of happiness in some people’s lives. Boomstick: Funny you mention that, cause this next Lord had basically NONE of that growing up. Wiz: Born to Chrom and… maybe, PROBABLY Sumia, Lucina did not get to know her father much before he was betrayed by a certain tactician and murdered. Boomstick: She grew up with only her mother, sister, and friends to comfort here in the coming days of Grima’s rule, but soon enough, her mom would be taken from her as well. Wiz: As the future Princess of Ylisse and Exalt, the burden of leadership immediately fell to Lucina’s shoulders, a task that certainly took its’ toll on her day by day. Boomstick: Yeah, YOU try being a seventeen-year old reeling from the loss of her parents and then being forced to lead a band of misfit kids against a giant death dragon! Wiz: Needless to say, the task was incredibly dangerous. Many days, Lucina and her friends did not even know if they would live to see the next day. All hope seemed to drain away as quickly as it came, leaving every last city, town, even village behind in bloody ruin. Boomstick: At last, she decided to seek out the Fire Emblem in hopes of Awakening her blade, the Falchion, which she inherited from Chrom. To do this, she would need a collection of legendary gemstones to fully-equip the Fire Emblem. Wiz: Then she would need to perform the Awakening ritual, which could very well kill her if she was not deemed worthy. Boomstick: The surviving teens split up, searching the continents for the Gemstones. And they actually almost had them all! Wiz: Almost, being the keyword. Along the way, one of the Gemstones was permanently lost due to untold events, but this setback didn’t keep Lucina down for good. Even with one Gemstone missing, she attempted the Ritual… and failed to activate it. Boomstick: If that isn’t a soul-crusher, I don’t know what is. With their options gone and their world in ruins, the kids returned to the capitol Ylisstol in order to make one final stand against Grima. Wiz: But how did this last-stand turn out? Stay tuned for the full episode of Fire Emblem Battle Royale to find out more. Corrin Chooses to Fight in DEATH BATTLE! Cue The Water Maiden - Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Wiz: The lands of Hoshido and Nohr have seemingly always lived in competition with one another. For generations, the Nohrians lived in poverty, developing an intense jealousy of the wealthy and luxurious Hoshidans. Boomstick: Things only got worse when the ancient dragon Anankos came into the picture. Strap in folks, this backstory’s got more twists and turns than an M. Night Shamalyan movie. Wiz: Anankos was one of the First Dragons, even going as far back as to participating in the Scouring. Despite this, he developed a love for humanity, sharing with a select few his blood. This draconic blood would allow them to harness the power of Dragon Veins, a trait passed down through the Vallite royal bloodline. Boomstick: He took a liking to the Vallite kingdom, and began living with them. However, because he WAS still a dragon, he would sometimes have primal urges to kill and eat puny humans for sport. Among other things, I imagine. Wiz: The only thing that could halt Anankos in his fury was the song, Lost in Thoughts All Alone, a magical lyric which quelled his flaming heart instantly… momentarily. Boomstick: Over time, his rage grew and grew to the point where his accidental outbursts caused the humans to resent him. Why are humans always such assholes? Wiz: Unable to comprehend the betrayal of the humans he cared so deeply for, Anankos hid himself away from humanity, harboring and fueling his hatred by the day. Despite this, a few people along with the Vallite King would continute to visit Anankos. Boomstick: That is, until Anankos accidentally killed the king. Oops. Wiz: Somehow, the King managed to tear off a portion of Anankos’ soul before dying, freeing the goodness in Anankos from the evil. This human-like Anankos soon encountered the Vallite Queen, Mikoto, and the two bore a child. Boomstick: But then he realized he was still bound spiritually to his evil half, and that his daughter could very well fall subject to a similar rage if not cared for in the outside world. Wiz: Anankos sent his child off to the kingdom of Hoshido, forcing Mikoto to keep his daughter’s heritage a secret no matter what. Boomstick: This child would be called Corrin, and lived her life among the Hoshidans for a bit… until the Nohrian king, Garon, killed the Hoshidan king, Sumeragi, and stole Corrin for his own purposes. Turns out Garon was a worshipper of Anankos, and discovering his son just happened to be a huge coincidence! Wiz: Corrin grew from that point on amongst the Nohrian royalty before one fateful day had her prove her worth by searching a Hoshidan outpost alongside her retainers and Garon’s henchman, Hans. Boomstick: But how did that turn out? You can find out all the juicy details when the full episode of Fire Emblem Battle Royale releases! 'Chrom Gets His Chance in DEATH BATTLE!' Interlude Fe set 3.png Fe set 2.png Fe set 1.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a FIRE EMBLEM DEATH BATTLE! Polls Who are you rooting for in this BATTLE ROYALE? Marth, the Hero King! Roy, the Young Lion! Ike, the Radiant Hero! Lucina, the Future Exalt! Robin, the Tactician Magician! Corrin, the Heir of Valla! Pre-Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Tewn Lonk Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years